The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with another information processing apparatus and to an information processing method and a program in the information processing apparatus.
From the past, a system for sharing a content among a plurality of apparatuses is provided. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-265273 discloses an information supply system in which an index server and a plurality of nodes are connected to each other via a network, and in the index server, attribute data of a content provided by the nodes is defined and stored.
In the system, the nodes each search for attribute data stored in the index server and on the basis of a result of the search, directly accesses a predetermined node having a corresponding content to take a desired content therein.